


This place is full of surprises

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Thriller, outlast - Freeform, outlast whistleblower - Freeform, weddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: Waylon shot out, grabbed Eddie’s arm, and struggled in pulling him back in.“We shouldn’t run, darling,” Eddie breathed. “I’m here to protect you. I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I’ll never let anything happen to our children. Not like…”“Yeah, well you have to be a live to do that,” Waylon said. He punched the elevator button and they both looked up as Walker appeared in the door way.Waylon flipped him off.





	1. Chapter 1

He would be lying if he didn’t say that he passed out when he fell from the roof and landed in what looked like some sort of storage attic.  
He would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he felt his heart beat in his ears, his breath coming out in fast paces, and his adrenaline high, was not because of the deranged psychos that kept on popping in and out of rows upon rows of bedsheets, paint cans and the other various storage items.  
There, he saw it, he saw the way out, the way down the stairs. Taking two steps at a time, he landed on the bottom, luckily not rolling his week ankle.  
He straightened up, caught his breath, thankful he got away from the other horrors upstairs.  
He rounded a corner and shot straight for a door, *locked, damn* he cursed to himself. He rounded the room again until he found a different door. He grabbed the handle and jerked it.  
“DARLING,” a voice answered.  
He jumped back, looked up into the eyes of his beholder. “Fuck, EDDIE?” Waylon cried.  
***  
Nothing about Waylon’s childhood was normal. His parents always wanted a child that would make them proud, well doesn’t every parent. But Waylon was nowhere near what his parents would call “a perfect child.”  
He didn’t like sports, he didn’t like to socialize, he didn’t even like the outdoors, his Dad enjoyed fishing, but him? Fishing? Please.  
Waylon would have rather be at home, reading his various book ranging from sci-fi to electronic manuals.  
But what he did enjoy, and what did get him out of his loft bedroom, was the boy next door. Waylon gagged at the cliché of the phrase. The Gluskin family was anything but a pure family. From his drug abusing father, who even sold Eddies sister to make some quick dough and his mother who ran out on them, the family made name for themselves.  
It was quite the scandal, all blasted over the small town newspaper. Emily was found two towns down by some good citizen picked up by child services and whisked off to another part of the country.  
Which left Eddie alone with his father and shortly after his uncle moved in.  
Young Waylon was sitting on his bed, reading some sort of comic book. Ignorant to the world around him. He didn’t even hear the nock and the window slide up until Eddie was inches from his face.  
Waylon jumped back, knocking himself into the wall behind him. “What the hell are you doing,” he breathed.  
“Didn’t you hear me nocking,” Young Eddie asked. He smiled at Waylon.  
Waylon could feel the back of his neck on fire, and looked up at the smiling Eddie. He cracked his own and said, “Well anyway, why are you here.”  
Eddie picked up a magazine and flopped down on a bean bag chair in the corner. “What,” he said. “Can’t a man come see his best friend without other motives than I miss you.”  
*Not the way you’re think, Waylon, stop it.* “S…sure,” Waylon said uneasily. He picked his own comic back up and the two best friends sat in peace.  
***  
“Darling. Did I frighten you? I am awfully sorry, I did not mean to,” Eddie screamed, a few feet away from Waylon now and not at all the Eddie he knew in his childhood. “We’ve met before haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face.”  
He looked different, well besides the scars on his face, but he grew up, he look *hot* Eddie swung for Waylon *Move you dumb idiot, something is seriously wrong with him, move.*  
Waylon dodged past Eddie and through an open door, losing him among the shadows.  
***  
Young Waylon woke a few hours later, Eddie, the latter and the sun was gone. Moonlight floated into the house through the large stain glass windows, giving the old Victorian house a church-like atmosphere. Waylon stood up, rubbed his eyes, stretched and headed down to the main floor.  
The floorboard creaked as he descended. He paused when he heard voices other than his parents.  
Kneeling at the top of the second staircase, Waylon spied his parents talking with two police officers. Waylon looked to his left, out of the hallway windows and saw the house next to them, the Gluskin house, being doused with water, fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars blocked off the area.  
Waylon was taking two steps at a time before he even registered it, he was at his mother’s elbow in a half a second. “Where is Eddie, is is he alright,” Waylon asked the officer.  
His mother turned around to face him, Waylon’s eyesight was wavering and he didn’t register her face.  
“Ma’am,” the officer said. “Can you please tell your daughter to head back upstairs.”  
Waylon’s nose wrinkled out of impulse. Waylon did not necessarily not like being a female, he just really hated female pronouns. Tolerating it form his parents was one thing, but tolerating it from a stranger was another.  
But at this point, he wasn’t going to argue. He had Eddie to find.  
***  
All Waylon had to do was shove this stupid gas tank cage out of the way and he was home free.  
*Who the hell puts these here anyway* Waylon’s little weak body was not making much progress and these stupid boobs kept on getting in the way. With his constrictor gone, he was flopping all over the place. *Almost, there.* Waylon shoved.  
“Maybe,” Eddie paused. “Just before I woke up. Though it seems like a dream, being here with you.”  
*You know Eddie, if it was in a different place, at a different time, then yes, I would most definitely agree.* Waylon shoved the cage back and jerked open the door. He pulled it close behind him and ran down the hallway, passing another.  
***  
“Mom,” Waylon cried. “What is going on, where is Eddie.”  
Waylon’s mother lead Walyon back to his room. She sat down on the bed with him. Waylon could barely focus and only caught a few words of what his mother was saying.  
“They took him, he’s alive, but he’s in bad shape,” his mother said. “Waylon, Waylon, honey can you hear me?”  
***  
*Shit I am cornered.” Walyon dodged back and forth like a trapped bird. *shit.shit.shit*  
“Darling let me fill you up,” Eddie said. “You don’t have to be alone anymore.” His voice echoed off empty hallways. “You could make me whole, I could fill that emptiness inside of you. Let me love you.”  
Waylon back tacked to where he was before.  
“Darling, where are you,” Eddie asked as he rounded a corner.  
Waylon shot through metal gates and to an elevator.  
***  
“Mom, what do you mean they arrested him,” Walyon cried. He grabbed ahold of the bedsheets and started dabbing his face. “He didn’t do anything. They did everything to him.”  
“Yes, yes, I know honey, we know,” His mother said, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. “But the house fire, and the blo…they, the cops, have to be precautious. Even if it was self-defense or not.”  
“Can I see him, mom,” Waylon whispered. “Can I please see him.”  
“Soon, honey, soon,” She said, soothing Waylon.  
***  
Waylon jumped.  
Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. “God, Eddie I forgot how strong you are,” Waylon said, clawing at Eddie’s hand. Waylon’s body was clamped against Eddie’s and he finally surrendered.  
“Ah, my love, you have finally stopped fighting,” Eddie said. He turned Waylon in his arms and looked at the small man.  
Waylon looked up and stared at Eddie’s jawline, memorizing his features.  
Waylon was distracted by Eddie and didn’t noticed he had jerked down his prison jumper until cold air hit his chest.  
“Eddie,” Waylon shrieked. “What are you doing.”  
Eddie had Waylon’s female body exposed.  
“Darling, you look divine,” Eddie said.  
Waylon smacked Eddie’s hand away and jerked his jumper up. “Eddie, where do you learn your manors,” he snapped. Eddie was holding Waylon had his hips now, Waylon glowered at Eddie and crossed his hands over his chest.  
“Put, me down,” Waylon ordered. “There right there.” He pointed at a safe spot, feet from the elevator.  
Eddie reluctantly let go of his bride.  
“I’ve been a little…vulgar. I know. And I want to say, I’m sorry,” Eddie said. “I just…you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman. But after the ceremony, when I’ve made an honest woman of you…I promise I’ll be a different man."  
Waylon huffed and stared at Eddie. But not for long. The noise of banging and chains broke the silence. Waylon smacked the button and called the elevator, it slowly wound up and the noise got closer.  
“Listen, Eddie,” Waylon said, getting the groom’s attention. “I don’t know what they did to you, but you need to come with me, right now.”  
The elevator dinged and Waylon hopped on.  
A door broke down and sounds of Chris Walker charging down the hallway drew near.  
Eddie was frozen to the spot.  
***  
The trial was held two months later. Eddie was found guilty and since his was a legal adult, they sent him off to prison. Later to Mount Massive Asylum for continued…testing.  
Waylon cried himself to sleep for the next 6 months, he was never able to sleep properly since.  
***  
Waylon shot out, grabbed Eddie’s arm, and struggled in pulling him back in.  
“We shouldn’t run, darling,” Eddie breathed. “I’m here to protect you. I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I’ll never let anything happen to our children. Not like…”  
“Yeah, well you have to be a live to do that,” Waylon said. He punched the elevator button and they both looked up as Walker appeared in the door way.  
Waylon flipped him off.


	2. Free as a bird in a cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon smiled up at him. “Hey remember that time when you had to give me a boost up into that tall oak tree because we got the Frisbee stuck in there, well you did anyway? I was so scared but you just picked me up and put me right up onto the limb,” Walyon was grinning in the dark at Eddie, camera down, and face full of flame. “That’s how I got over my fear of heights, you were always there to help me with issues like that.”

The floors dinged, signaling the decent to the main floor, Waylon sighed a bout of relief with every bell tone. “We might actually make it out of here,” he said to Eddie. Waylon leaned against a wall, and closed his eyes against the cold metal.   
Waylon felt Eddie’s arms snake their way around his waist, lift him away from the cooling calmness. Waylon felt warm breath on his cheek. “Eddie, we do not have time for this.” He swatted at Eddie’s hands. Eddie tugged him tighter.   
“Darling, I was looking all over for you,” Eddie said, rubbing his cheek against Waylon’s. “We are going to have such beautiful children.” He said with a daze like dream voice, purring into Waylon’s ear.   
Waylon would be lying if he didn’t feel something stir inside him. He felt the back of his neck heat up. *Waylon, stop it, this is not the Eddie you know, it would be bad to take advantage of this Eddie, he’s not in a right state of mind, not yet.* Waylon subconsciously laid a small hand over Eddie’s large ones, he closed his eyes and he leaned back against Eddie.   
The light’s cut and the elevator stopped abruptly. Waylon let out a yelp of surprise. He fished out his camcorder and switched on the light. *alright, alright, calm down, at least you’re not alone,” he shot a glance over his shoulder at Eddie. *maybe it would be better if we were alone.*  
“Darling, what are you doing,” He asked.   
Waylon waved the camera around, the ghosting green light bounced off the walls and illuminated Waylon’s fingertips. Waylon wiggled out of Eddie’s grasp and felt around the dark elevator. “Eddie,” Waylon asked. “Can you get these doors open?”   
The small metal box shifted under Eddies’ weight and the sound of nails on metal broke the barrier. Eddie was clearly struggling but clearly was not going to give up.   
“Stop, stop, Eddie,” Walyon said. He flashed the light around once more and saw an escape hatch on top. “Ok, ok, Eddie, can you boost me up there?”  
“That could be dangerous,” Eddie said. Staring up at the gate.   
“Yes, I know, but staying here in this metal box isn’t any better,” Waylon said. “Boost me up.”   
Eddie look uneasily at Waylon.   
Waylon smiled up at him. “Hey remember that time when you had to give me a boost up into that tall oak tree because we got the Frisbee stuck in there, well you did anyway? I was so scared but you just picked me up and put me right up onto the limb,” Walyon was grinning in the dark at Eddie, camera down, and face full of flame. “That’s how I got over my fear of heights, you were always there to help me with issues like that.”  
Eddie remained silent. Waylon’s face fell. “But it’s alright if you don’t remember,” he whispered quietly. “It’s been a long time.”  
Eddie placed his hands on his thin hips and Waylon shoved the door open. After he was safely on top he saw a few feet above them the doorway to another floor, opened, metal curled out into the hallway, the hole was just big enough for maybe Eddie. It looked like something had torn it open, trying to get out.  
“Okay, Eddie, can you climb up,” Waylon asked, he set his camcorder on a metal beam. Waylon walked over to the trap door. “I got you, just climb up.”   
The lights went on, the elevator whirled to life, Waylon locked eyes with Eddie, shooting to the bottom. Waylon floated in midair for a split second, but then grabbed ahold of a rusted metal beam for dear life. “EDDIE,” Waylon called as the elevator spun out of sight. Tear stung his eyes, his bare feet dangled into the darkness. “Ok, stop it, no crying.”   
Waylon looked about himself, it was not exactly pitch dark, light threaded through the gaping hole in between the elevator shaft doors. “Ok, ok, ok, ok Waylon, it is time to move, climb up,” he mumbled to himself. He crab crawled to the corner that linked the wall he wanted, just carefully he slid down the metal beam to where his camera sat.   
Waylon wrapped his small hand around the camcorder and started to haul himself up the side of the elevator shaft. Using his elbows and arms to the point they were screaming for dear life. “That’s it, no more skipping arm day,” Waylon said aloud. Sweat beaded on his forehead, he heart raced. “Come’n we have to go save the dumb idiot.” Waylon grunted to himself as struggled.   
The doorway was two beams up, just as he reached the last rung, so focused on the cold metal biting into his petit fingers, exhaustion wavering before his eyes, Waylon was blindsided when Chris Walker shot his arm in, grabbed Waylon by the back of his shirt, pulled him through the gap and tossed him down the hallway.   
Waylon curled up into a tiny ball, covering his head from impact. He bounced down the hallway and into a metal gate. He scurried to his feet, stumbled forward, landed on his hands, shook up from the impact. Waylon climbed to his feet, regained footing and jerked at the gate.   
“FUCK!” He found the damn thing chained shut. “What could go wrong.” The camcorder beeped. The batteries in his camera died.   
The sound of Chris Walker came charging down the hallway. Something lunched through the squared metal, arms of another lunatic grabbed at him.   
“Ok, ok, we got this, we got this,” Waylon said to himself.   
Waylon looked up and found an air duck was open, with all his strength he shoved himself up, into the hole. He fished out more batteries out of his pocket as he scurried to the light at the end of the tunnel.   
The vent took a downward direction and before Waylon had a time to react he was out on the ground in wet grass. Outside of the gates. Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone reading my work, I love feed back. 
> 
> Also if you want to chat feel free to check out my Tumblr, it is the exact name tag on here but without the capitalization, numbers and dash.


	3. Back in Hell (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Shit it looks like someone clawed out of it* The lamp light bounced around the room again, spraying light in the dark corners. Waylon was knocked off guard and his senses going bazar, he fell back on to the floor, hand landing in the goop. *Shit is that….is that scissors* Waylon wiped his hair out of his face, leaving a red trail.   
> Richard Trager appeared, coming closer with every sway of the lamp. Waylon scurried back, one hand still on the camcorder, and other feeling for an escape backwards. Into a brick wall, cornered.

*Okay* “okay, what do I do now,” Waylon looked around him. The screams of the tortured and murdered echoed through the broken windows, muffled by the walls. “I could leave, I could go back home, I could find Lisa, tell her what I saw,” Waylon paused. “But then what? Tell Lisa that I found her brother but left him to die?”  
After Eddie’s sister, Emily, got whisked away by child services, she was up for adoption and got picked up by an older couple who couldn’t have kids. She was renamed Lisa and it was years later that Lisa ran into Waylon again.   
Waylon studied the hole that he landed out of, the vent was angled a 90 degree straight up. Maybe if he braced his small self against the sides of the vent, he could crab crawl up. But there was no guarantee that would work either, and with the camcorder, slippery feet and hands, no traction, he was bound for fall back.   
Waylon looked to the fence to the left of him, it ran away from the building, curving left and disappearing off into the foggy night. “Do I really want to go back in there,” Waylon asked himself. “I mean, I could just go back home, call Lisa and say that our hunch was wrong, Eddie’s not in there, tell her I escaped narrowly with my life.”   
As he was thinking about fleeing his feet carried him towards the fence and followed the fence line, until he found a break in the fence. A Waylon shaped hole. “You know, if I go back in, I will more than likely not be able to find my way back out, and Eddie is large, so there is like no way we could go through the vent, or this hole,” Waylon said. “I should leave, I could leave. Save my own skin for once.”  
Waylon mumbled to himself as he started to crawl through the hole, climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt from his knees.   
Waylon sighed and with hunched shoulders, started walking to the direction of the hospital that was swallowed up by fog.  
By the time he found a useable entrance his hair was stuck to his forehead and face wet with mist. Waylon tugged open the storm shutters and eyed the stairs that lead to the basement, he shot a look over his shoulder, longing for the hole in the fence. But only saw mist. “Damn it to Hell,” he mumbled. “Fucking Eddie.” Waylon took a breath and started to descend the stairwell, going deeper and deeper into the darkness.   
Waylon plopped down the last stair, he feet landed in a sticky liquid. “I’m going to pretend that’s mud,” Waylon said, looking ahead and seeing a red trail highlighted under a rocking lamplight hanging from the ceiling. “I’m going to pretend that’s not moving,” Waylon mumbled. Waylon puddled around in the liquid, the floor seemed to be coated in the fluid.   
*Let’s just get Eddie and get out of here* Waylon avoided looking at the now-still light, he didn’t need his eyes adjusting to be the reason for his downfall. Waylon used his camcorder to navigate the basement. Ages later he fell upon the basement elevator.   
*Shit it looks like someone clawed out of it* The lamp light bounced around the room again, spraying light in the dark corners. Waylon was knocked off guard and his senses going bazar, he fell back on to the floor, hand landing in the goop. *Shit is that….is that scissors* Waylon wiped his hair out of his face, leaving a red trail.   
Richard Trager appeared, coming closer with every sway of the lamp. Waylon scurried back, one hand still on the camcorder, and other feeling for an escape backwards. Into a brick wall, cornered.   
“Oh look at this, another toy to play with,” Trager said. “We shall have some…fun.”   
*Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit* Waylon took off, away from the elevators, Trager. It was sure dumb luck he found some stairs.   
Waylon stumbled, landed on the stairs, and took them on all fours. The door on the top opened.   
“DARLING!”  
Waylon looked up and saw Eddie. A firm hand grasped his ankle, Waylon was dragged backwards down the stairs.   
Waylon was dropped as quick as he was picked up. Rush of air dashed over him. Waylon curled up in a ball, covering his arms, protecting his head and neck. *Oh shit, oh shit, I need to move, oh shit. Calm down, Waylon, don’t…don’t have a panic attack now. Don’t go limp now, come on, un curl, come on, do it. Come on, right, that a boy. Let’s go, we can do it* Waylon steadied his breathing as much as he could, straightened up and leaned against the wall, camcorder in hand.   
He lifted it up to record the shuffling in back. Trager came charging at him. Waylon ran up the stairs. He paused on the top staircase, turning around he saw Trager and then Eddie coming up behind him, with a rope.   
Eddie looped the rope around Trager’s neck and pulled him out of sight. Waylon covered a hand over his mouth and sunk down, on the top stair case. Eyes wide. *We shouldn’t be here, what if…. what if it’s not Eddie who comes back up* Waylon was a sight to see. He sat on the top step, covered in blood, stinking of decayed flesh and whatever else wore this jumpsuit last.   
Everything seem to freeze. The Hospital noise fell away, Waylon stared with the camera at the base of the stairs. Footsteps approached, around the corner Eddie emerged.   
Tears ran down Waylon’s face, clearing a path through the blood. He reached out to Eddie as he ascended the staircase. It was a complete shocker when Waylon was jerked backwards into the hallway, door slamming shut behind him.   
“What do we have here,” one Psycho said to the other two that surrounded Waylon.   
Waylon struggled to turn off his night vision. The psychos closed in, all holding a choice of weapons.   
“Oh, look at this, isn’t this the whistleblower,” Psycho two said.   
Waylon swiveled around to see a man with a scarred-up face.   
“That’s right, that’s what I heard in the walls, when they whisper to me,” Psycho number 3 said.   
“Stay, away from her,” Eddie said. Crashing through the doorway, and grabbing the first psycho by the face.   
“You had The Groom with you,” number 3 hissed. “Why.”   
Eddie stared venomously at the two, walking up behind Waylon. The first one staggered back to his feet, but didn’t advance.   
“You brought him up here,” one hissed.   
“The bride finds the groom,” two sneered.   
Waylon struggled to his feet, shaky from the action in the last thirty minutes. He backed up into Eddie, raising his camcorder, filming. “We just want to leave,” Waylon said, disgusted on how shaky his voice sounded.   
“Nobody leaves this place,” One said, coming closer. It scooted around Eddie, forming a line with the other two.  
“How are you still alive,” two asked in a dream-like way. “Gluskin should have put you under surgery by now.”  
“Unless he is a she,” two smirked. “he is a she, let’s see.”   
Waylon tried to stagger back further, but realized he had nowhere to go.   
“Leave my bride alone,” Eddie warned.   
Waylon turned *what’s that sound* behind them, Chris Walker appeared. He was down the hallway and a metal gate blocked his path but if he gained speed.   
“Run,” Waylon called. “Walker.” Waylon tugged on Eddie’s sleeve. “We need to go.”   
Eddie scooped up Waylon and took off running in the opposite direction of Walker. *Damn it, if we went down in the basement we could have gotten out around the gate. Shit.*  
Waylon worked his way and faced the camcorder towards the advancing Walker. Cinematography was shaky with every arm movement, but Waylon saw Walker run straight smack into the metal gate.   
“Gluskin,” cried other psychos as they passed.  
“Run, Walker,” One yelled.  
Soon enough there was a herd. Eddie towered over them.   
“Eddie, we need to find a way out,” Waylon said.   
“No way out. No way out. No way out,” the crowed echoed.  
“No way out, Darling,” Eddie agreed with them.   
“Yes, way out,” Waylon pleased. “Eddie, I found you sister, I found Emily.”   
Eddie looked down at Waylon, pausing amongst the psychos. “Emily.”  
“Emily, Eddie, I found your sister,” Waylon said. He shifted in Eddies arms, looping his legs around Eddie’s waist, sitting on his arms. Waylon reached up and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck. “Your sister, I found her.”  
Waylon locked eyes with Eddie, searching for some sort of familiarity in his dark brown eyes.   
“Do I know you,” Eddie asked, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a bit to get around to an other chapter. 
> 
> But here it is!

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into the outlast fandom and finished the first game in two days.
> 
> So I started Whistle blower and got killed so many times....mostly because I was admiring Eddie xD
> 
> I so ship Weddie. 
> 
> I read all comments and will try to respond at a meaningful time. 
> 
> If you want to read any of my other work I do a lot of Rhack and I also have been writing my own book on Wattpad. Link below.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/108975822-and-so-the-adventure-begins


End file.
